A Change Would Do You Good
A Change Would Do You Good è una canzone di Sheryl Crow presente nell'episodio Cambio di look, il terzo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Brody Weston e Rachel Berry. Rachel aveva intenzione di provare la canzone da sola, nell'aula della NYADA, ma Brody arriva all'improvviso e comincia ad osservarla mentre fa degli esercizi. Alla fine Rachel cede e gli chiede se gli andrebbe di cantare insieme a lei. Mentre la canzone comincia, la scena si sposta dalla NYADA, dove Rachel fa cenno a Brody di avvicinarsi a lei per ballare insieme, nelle strade di New York, dove si divertono comprando un gelato e facendosi scattare delle foto. Terminata la canzone, i due sono di nuovo alla NYADA. Brody dice che è stato tutto magnifico e Rachel, invaghita, gli chiede se ha impegni per la sera successiva perché le piacerebbe molto cucinargli una cena romantica. Testo della canzone Rachel: Ten years living in a paperbag Feedback baby, he's a flipped out cat He's a platinum canary, drinkin' falstaff beer Mercedes rule, and a rented lear Brody: Bottom feeder insincere High fed low fat pioneer Rachel and Brody: Sell the house and go to school Pretty young girlfriend, daddy's jewel Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonizing): God's little gift is on the rag Poster girl posing in a fashion mag Canine, feline, Jekyll and Hyde Wear your fake fur on the inside Brody (Rachel harmonizing): Queen of south beach, aging blues Dinner's at six, wear your cement shoes Rachel and Brody: I thought you were singing your heart out to me Your lips were syncing and now I see Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Brody (with Rachel): I think a (change) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonizing): Chasing dragons with plastic swords Jack off Jimmy, everybody wants more Scully and angel on the kitchen floor And I'm calling Buddy on the ouija board Brody (Rachel harmonizing): I've been thinking 'bout catching a train Leave my phone machine by the radar range Rachel and Brody: Hello it's me, I'm not at home If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Brody and Rachel: Hello, it's me, I'm not at home If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone Rachel: I think a change Brody (Rachel): A change would do you good (would do you good) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I-I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Oooh, I need a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good now, now Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel and Brody: Would do you good Curiosità *Il primo duetto di Rachel e Brody. *Per l'esattezza, la performance è stata girata nella High Line e a Gansevoort Street all'incrocio con la West 34th Street tra la decima e l'undicesima strada a New York. Errori *Rachel inserisce il CD della canzone nel lettore dello stereo ma la canzone parte prima che il CD sia del tutto inserito e che il dispositivo lo abbia letto. *L'uomo che scatta la foto col telefono di Rachel ne scatta poi una seconda con lo schermo dell'iPhone nero, quindi col cellulare bloccato. Galleria di foto S4x03.mp40169.jpg S4x03.png Video Navigazione en:A Change Would Do You Goodfr:A Change Would Do You Goodes:A Change Would Do You Goodpl:A Change Would Do You Goodde:A Change Would Do You Good Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Brody Weston Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four